


A Bonfire of Grief and Fury

by amtrak12



Series: Tumblr Inspired Ghostbusters Works [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: The Higgins Intro scene from Abby's point of view, featuring protective Holtzmann.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Inspired Series is a collection of one-shots inspired by comments made around Tumblr because I found these comments far too creative to pass up. :)
> 
> ... I'm not sure I could give a clear summary of what inspired this piece because the original comment was...er... _more creative_ than some of the others, but it revolved around this Higgins moment, so that's what I wrote. I'm really liking digging into Abby's POV for these. I need to do that more often.

Abby's furious. She can feel that anger burn brighter when she finishes the complaint about her soup and walks out to find Erin talking to Holtzmann. So what, now she thinks she can swoop in to hurt Holtz too? God, how dare she?!

Abby lashes out with her "squash your dreams" remark, though it's not as cutting as she wants it to be. Below the flames of fury, the logs of hurt and grief prevent her from saying too much. If she really started to rip into Erin, she would just start crying and that... she can't do that in front of Erin. She just can't.

Holtzmann throws her arm around Abby's shoulders and the weight makes breathing easier. For someone who struggles to understand certain jokes or to read the tone of a room, Holtz sure can read Abby's moods. Always knowing just when to butt in with a cheesy pun or a silly dance or a draping touch. Granted, Holtz butts in with those a lot, but Abby's certain it's not a coincidence that every moment she's down because of Erin is quickly interrupted by Holtzmann.

Though sometimes, Holtz pushes things too far.

"Abby, why don't you let her listen to the EVP."

"What EVP?" Erin asks, and for a moment Abby has hope that Erin hasn't completely given up on the paranormal -- which means they really shouldn't let her listen to this EVP.

"No. No, there's no EVP," she tries to say as Holtzmann starts to explain what EVP stands for.

"Electro-Voice Phenomenon," Erin interrupts. "I'm familiar. I know what it means, and there's never been one substantiated."

And just like that the anger is back to a full roar. "Oh, there hasn't?" Abby starts undoing the clasp on her helmet. "There hasn't been one substantiated? You know what, you come with me." She leads them over to the tape machine, her heart pounding away in her ears. Lowly (but not that low), she mutters, "You put that suit on and you get so cocky."

It's not a new phenomenon. Somehow costumes (because that's what those suits are, even now all these years later, Abby would bet money that Erin's still using the suits as a costume to help her play a part) always made Erin braver. Though, braver is clearly the wrong adjective to use given how quickly and thoroughly she ran away when they were trying to publish the book. Maybe just 'not as Erin' is the correct descriptor.

Well, whoever Erin is pretending to be right now is about to get an earful, and you know what? She deserves every bit of it.

Abby hits play on the tape.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on Tumblr @ amtrak12


End file.
